


Kevin Wins

by Safetypants (Dangersocks)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Plug, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Drugs, Gags, Heavy BDSM, High Heels, Human Furniture, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Psychological Torture, Sexual Assault, Smiling God, Strexcorp, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Safetypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Jathis & Dangersocks' "Bringing Him/Them Back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422247) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



> **Disclaimer**. This is a scary-fic with violence and non-consensual sex. 
> 
> _With very special thanks to secret editors. You are efficient and there will always a place reserved for you in the company..._

"Oh Pet, the ceremony is in a month. Can I trust you to go to the warehouse and make sure our offering is still capable of performing?"

 

Carlos nods around the mass in his mouth and smiles when he feels his scalp tugged in reply.

 

"Lovely," coos Master. "Write a report. A _detailed_ one. I have a conference that’ll take up the whole afternoon and you know how I hate to miss out on these kinds of important tasks."

 

Carlos pulls off of Kevin with a delightful pop, nose nuzzling Kevin's inner thigh. Master works so hard. It’s nice being able to help. In the mornings, Carlos prepares his Master’s cock so it may take care of the bad slave.

 

Honestly, when will the bad slave learn?

 

Gagged and confined in tight leather, the bad pet’s scream is barely heard as he is penetrated. Furniture is meant to be seen and not heard, after all.

 

Carlos makes breakfast while his Master works.

 

Being good, Carlos looks forward to how he can impress Master with the Sacrifice. There are so many stories that Master tells that involve the Elf slut.

 

Carlos does some calculations for the dates of the ceremony and how long he should tease the Offering. It is his first time being left alone at the warehouse and he bounces on his bare toes at the chance to make Master happy.

 

Everything will be recorded and Master always has access. It’s a perfect time to show off what Carlos has learned.

 

"I wish you could come," confesses Carlos to the bad pet when they are finally alone. "It is a big job and Master trusts me. I don't understand why you keep making him angry."

 

As always, the bad pet doesn't answer. It is just as well. The bad pet only says bad things.

 

"Oh, but you have to be excited. The Smiling God is really going to come if the Sacrifice survives! Six years, imagine that! I can't wait. Well, I have to leave you here because you are bad, but I'll rig up the stereo to feed into the radio and you can listen in. I'm sure Master wouldn't mind!"

 

Carlos strokes at the bad pet's hair like he sees Master do. Then, he gets to work with the radio, happy when he can hear the faint creak of chain through the speakers. The Sacrifice still tries to test his bonds now and again, which Master allows, saying it makes things more interesting if the Sacrifice thinks he has a chance.

 

"I've been practicing," Carlos confides before he leaves. "But you know that."

 

He slaps the bad pet playfully, and then departs. Kevin has Carlos dressed nice in tight, shiny gold leather that hugs his body and traps in whatever toys Master rewards him with.

 

Carlos is _good_. He plans to stay that way.

 

\--

 

With so much time in solitary confinement, Earl should know how to separate his mind from unwanted stimuli. The drugs are the problem, though. And even as he tries to adapt, there are always threats promised to Cecil if the former Scout fails to cooperate.

 

He is blind behind a mask that is no doubt decorated to his keeper’s twisted tastes. He is dangling and gagged. He is helpless, though he tries not to believe it.

 

The redhead is constantly hard, or else he is unconscious. Between these two states, there is a strange corner left to him where he can cognitively think. It used to be his only refuge, but lately something has been invading it before he can escape. A grinding, pounding, rumble penetrates Earl’s private realm. His mind is pierced by light and he is certain each ceremony brings him closer to those awful visions that overtake him.

 

He hears a door open and instinctively tries to sink into what darkness he has left.

 

Something coils around his leg like a hug and Earl feels his ass open up as the harness and plugs are removed. His prostate protests, though it had only been teasingly supported by the intrusion. He still feels empty and a voice that is not Kevin or one of his machines says, "You like being full, don't you slut?"

 

Earl squeezes his eyes and tries not to clench down below to prove Carlos right. Carlos...

 

Something small slips into that opening, not capable of replacing the lost mass. Earl can feel a capsule absorbing inside his inner heat.

 

"That will keep you awake. It is very important for the final, upcoming ceremony that you get used to experiencing everything," Carlos explains. His tone shifts, suddenly, to mimic Kevin’s. "Now...I'll be the alchemist and you are the elf prince. There's a few things I have been developing in my lab with the help of my noble new patron, and since I was not treated with the respect I deserved, my wonderfully generous patron got for me a present to test my toys out on. I know you can't answer but feel free to try."

 

Carlos pulls a hand along Earl's length, the skin sensitive even while it is trapped to the tube suctioning off the rare, but eventual orgasms. Earl can no longer control his hips. They strain against his bindings while the warm palm fondles him. The dildo threaded into the mouth of Earl’s mask -- a copy of Kevin's cock -- chokes the former-Scout’s protests into moans.

 

"How you were ever a Prince?" muses Carlos, sounding very much unimpressed. "You are an animal. Remember when you would get off by being debased? You are only worth your fluid now, and there's a lot an alchemist can do with what can be milked from you."

 

He breathes the words into the skin he kneads as Earl makes helpless thrusts. And when Carlos senses the Sacrifice is close to cumming, he twists a dial on a machine, cutting off the suction. It creates a pressure that works as effectively as a cockcage.

 

The tightening vice evokes a strangled cry. His response to this feature always sounds pathetic and Earl still cannot help himself from begging.

 

"My Master doesn't think you deserve that just yet," Carlos declares as he circles the hanging Offering. Earl's arms are knotted behind him, straps tight under his limbs. The harness is supporting him on golden chains from an apparatus in the ceiling. The slut’s knees are bent, locked by a bar and fixed to a sturdy hook in the floor. Pulled up, but fixated below, squirming will not offer Earl leeway. His cock and ass are a comfortable height for Carlos to access.

 

The machine creating the suction is one that Carlos had designed. It milks the orgasms from Earl, draining into a modified bloodstone circle a few feet away on the warehouse floor. This, if fed regularly, sustains Earl so food and other bodily functions are rendered unnecessary. It took years to get the balance right.

 

"I'm going to slip in a new toy. We tested it out on the bad pet and Master _really_ liked the result. What it might do to a slut like you, though..."

 

At the mention of Cecil, Earl whines.

 

Something large traces an inner thigh, tap tap tapping with surprising weight.

 

"This is an insertion that is bigger than what you are used to. It has several features. There are beads inside. They are sheathed in a case. The case holds vibrators in different locations. The beads are also inflatable. And because I am playing the alchemist, I've coated it in a chemical we haven't used on you in awhile. Remember when your prostate swelled? I'm going to let that settle deep in you while I apply your favourite clamps to your nipples. The ones that string up to your collar? If you come during your whipping, I will increase the dose affecting your prostate. I think I’ve found a way to keep your body from countering it. Now, try to relax and not to move, slut. A prince should be able to control himself. I should also warn you, the bad pet is listening. You should try to impress him."

 

Carlos applies the lubrication while Earl squirms, trying to control his breathing. The oil, as it slides down the shaft of the invention, serves to pace the absorption of the chemical. Carlos is liberal with the lube because drawing this out is the goal.

 

The Sacrifice must survive long enough to pull the Smiling God into the world at the next ritual. It may take more than six hours, and Master wants the Offering eager to leak and leak and leak.

 

Even with the generous coating, Carlos is still forced to comment on how quickly Earl's ass takes the item. The first few beads slip in as if they belong.

 

"Oh you lovely whore," Carlos praises. "Look at how easy that was."

 

He pulls a remote from his kit and increases the size of the first few beads. "Are those a better fit?" he asks.

 

Earl strains as if he could pull away from the sensation inside of him. Carlos smiles, directing his attention to applying the promised nipple clamps. Finally, he removes Earl's gag.

 

Earl tries to speak despite his stiff jaw and dry tongue, but Carlos presses another button. The vibrators start on a more aggressive setting. Master doesn't like the Sacrifice talking or swearing or trying special words on the good pet, so Carlos gives the Sacrifice no freedom to think.

 

Earl barks instead at the sudden, new effect. His cock, unable to spill, starts to swell and turn blue.

 

An hour of this should suit the calculations Carlos has run. He smiles at how beautiful the Smiling God's favourite is and picks up Master's belt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Clop._

 

_Clop clop._

 

_Clop._

 

A wobble. A muffled whine. 

 

Kevin leads his Offering into the room because the Offering cannot see. It cannot speak with the special dildo buckled around its head. The item sits heavily across its tongue and has been demonstrated of its capability to extend all the way to the back of Offering's throat. Kevin likes this new mouthpiece that his _very_ good pet has designed. It can be connected to tubes for feeding and injecting the new drugs that will soon become Offering's staples.

 

Though for now, the Offering is left to grow used to the new mass invading its orifice. 

 

The Offering wobbles again, held up on two very high heels. The straps criss-cross across the Offering's legs, giving little support. The shoes warp the Offering's toes into something resembling that of a ballerina. Those toes are also platformed significantly. It takes all of Offering's strength and focus to stay balanced.

 

The Offering is led further into the warehouse by Kevin. He pulls the Offering's testicles to where he wants it to follow, steering by a crooked finger hooked in Offering's ass.

 

It's slow going, but Offering does an adequate job of keeping up. It _must_ , because bad pet depends on it. 

 

Offering cannot see the objects in the wide, concrete space. A golden latex cap tightly binds Offering's head from the nose upwards. The material shines as much as it blinds, and perfectly matches the straight-jacket that is vacuum-sealed around Offering's torso.

 

Kevin directs Offering towards a post rising out of the concrete. It is new. Practically virgin, save for how good pet had demonstrated the use of it earlier that day. The post has a dildo atop of it, already measured to a height that will suit Offering and its new shoes. If Offering relaxes, Offering will slip deeper onto the post. It should be far beyond the levels of discomfort that Offering has experienced. Offering will need to lift its hips to keep the dildo over its prostate.

 

Behind the post is another one, rising floor to warehouse ceiling. All that adorns its cold metal frame is a single metal collar. When applied, it will keep Offering in place.

 

Kevin loves this new apparatus set. The mounted dildo has many features, including soft and random vibrations, to an aggressive setting. Also, the floor is fitted with tiles that are censored so if anything spills onto it, Kevin can know through a computer. The radio host cannot afford to be present _constantly_ with Offering, but he needs to know how often he can keep the other cumming.

 

The Offering clops a few steps forward and Kevin, with strength that belies his size, lifts Offering with ease. He is still cupping balls and digging into an ass prepared for filling. The Offering tenses, regretting it immediately as Kevin's fingers crook and tighten. The vanishing ground is a sudden, vertigo sensation. Moaning in concern, Offering's body collects more goosebumps than freckles. It strains its legs, afraid to kick. Its thighs are naked and beautiful. Then, it feels the top of the dildo slide in the instant the finger retracts. Of course there will be resisting.

 

" _MMmmaaahag_ " wails the Offering. Behind the latex mask covering its face, it must be crying. It swallows back sobs and saliva, throat bobbing. The gag lets nothing more than the sound out. The Offering is meant to ingest rather than reject what its mouthpiece will soon feed it. There are tubes dangling from the ceiling that will soon be connected to the proper vats and chemicals a floor above. They are made to screw into the gag. 

 

Kevin eases Offering down onto its mount. Offering's stomach muscles twich beautifully. A pulse flutters under a sternum. The muffled sobs are music to Kevin's ears. The Smiling God _will_ be pleased a final time, and Kevin is sad he does not have his good pet present now to also appreciate the hard work starting to pay off.

 

He releases the Offering and lets it try to get its legs firmly beneath it. The Offering fucks itself with each shift, learning quickly that relaxing is torture but that its legs are not made to uphold it for long.

 

Kevin casually brings a hand up to push Offering, who cannot compensate as it leans away. Before panic sets in, Kevin collars it, reinforcing Offering's balance. The metal band is adjusted to a snugness that ensures that each swallow and sob causes a mild choking sensation.

 

Smiling God, he _loves_ that neck. The vulnerable, bare airway and how his hands and his tools fit neatly around it. He reaches up and pulls the latex back from one ear.

 

"Dear, you should know how captivating you look. Just scrumptious. Alas, though, I have a conference to attend for the next day and a half. And as I'll be taking the good pet, since he's earned it, there will be some settings to keep your ass occupied. Tomorrow, when you're hungry, one of my bots will have food finally ready for your mouthpiece. Please note that bad pet is locked in the dark box and whenever you lose control of your cock, sensors will catch that and an electric shock will be applied to the metal cock ring and the hook in dear bad pet's misbehaving ass. No cock cages for you, I'm afraid. I'm interested in seeing how disciplined you still are."

 

Offering would shake his head but he cannot move it. A mewl barely sounds, before it turns into an unexpected scream. Kevin has turned on the vibrator attached to the mounted dildo.

 

"Well, I hope good pet is done with my suitcase. Just fourteen more months before you bring the Smiling God back!"

 

Kevin gives his Offering's cock a firm pump in farewell. Pre is already forming on the tip. Kevin suspects that Offering is willing to punish bad pet just as much as anyone else does.

 

"Well...until next time!"


End file.
